Getting Started
Picking a Faction When players first log into the game, and after a cutscene, players will be asked to choose a faction to fight for. This choice is by no means permanent, but players should pick the one that they feel they most relate to. There are three factions available. Viking , Samurai and Knights . Each faction has their own unique lore, playstyle, gear and weapons. Choosing a faction does not inhibit a player from playing other faction heroes. If a player choose to change factions, there may be a penalty involved such as a reduction in xp or rewards earned until the end of that season. The deciding factor is how late in the season the change is made. This is purposely done to discourage players from switch sides if their faction is obviously losing late in the season. For Honor is primarily a multiplayer PVP fighting game. There are competitive PVP Seasons lasting 10 weeks. Winners are chosen by the dominant faction. Regardless of which warrior a player chooses for a match, all activity will benefit the faction they chose to represent. Creating an Emblem After a player has chosen a faction, they will be asked to design an emblem. This emblem will be displayed next to their player name both in the menus and in the game. The emblem consists of a frame, background and up to three symbols. The background and symbols are fully customizable. Players can change the size, placement, and colors of each item. Once the emblem is created, it can be altered through the Social tab (surprise - it's not under Customize). This is where players can also view their user profile. If a player wishes to do so, they can instead alter the emblem using a browser by going to a special For Honor website. Menu options *'Play' - Players can choose the type of match or game mode to play. The latest news and updates are also available from this screen. *'Customize' - Players can currently select Heroes and change the sex, gear and upgrade their weapons. They can also scavenge gear, purchase and open gear crates and change their loadout. Under the How to Play option, players can watch class training videos and learn more about class specific abilities. *'Store' - This is where players can click links to buy the game. Players looking to buy Scavenge Crates will need to go through the Customize tab from the main menu, select Heroes and chose a warrior from the list. Use the Scavenge Gear option to purchase or open crates. *'Social' - Here is where players will be able to find out which of their friends are online and available to play. Players wanting to battle their friends (PC confirmed) will need to group here first, then use the Custom Match option in the Main Menu. From Profile tab, players can view their scores, change their emblem and purchase Champion Status. *'Options' - This tab allows players to access language, graphic, audio and display settings. They can also alter the User Interface and change keybindings for their keyboard or controller. What's Next Well, you could grab one of the three initially unlocked heroes and jump right into battle, if you are feeling lucky. A better approach, however, is to take the time to look at each one, or a favorite, if you already think you have one, and go through the tutorials. The game itself will guide players through the basics on a Vanguard but that is only the beginning. There are 12 heroes total in For Honor, divided into four types. Assassins , Hybrids , Vanguards , and Heavies . Each type uses a different playstyle, but one is no less deadly than another. This game was designed to be highly competitive without giving one hero type an advantage over another. Naturally, some heroes are better in specific situations than others. This would come more into play during Dominion than it would in Duels . Each hero type has their own specific traits. Their own weapons, their own skills, and abilities. Each hero has 2 types of training available, Practice and Advanced Practice. Both of these should be completed by the player, before ever jumping into battle. These do not cover hero specific combinations in the Moveset. The How To Play section for each hero will sum up key abilities and combination chains and includes videos. The videos are split up into Basic and Advanced. For additional information about the heroes, be sure to read our Hero articles. For players who are not sure what type of hero they want to start with, Vanguards are an excellent choice. The are easier to learn and better balanced. Players who become skilled with their Vanguard, can still compete with more advanced types. Vanguards do equally well in all game modes. Other types are better in one mode or another. An Assassin would do better in Duel or Brawl , where a Heavy would excel in Dominion Mode. Hybrids have a longer reach and are better at zoning in team play than the other three types but are still deadly in Duel or Brawl. For players who find themselves favoriting one hero, but having a difficult time against another hero, try going into a Custom Match and setting up a Duel specifically against that hero. Set the level low for the AI opponent and increase it as you get more comfortable. Another good idea is to play a Custom Match as that hero and learn their moves by watching the videos and going through the tutorials. Some abilities cannot be blocked and sometimes guard breaks are futile. It's advantageous to know ahead of time the strengths and weaknesses of each hero. During a match, a player can go into the options and check the moveset for ability reminders, but this does not take your hero out of play. They can still be attacked and killed. Do so at your own risk. Also check out the Tips and Tricks page to learn more about getting the most out of the game. Character Customization Changing the physical appearance of a hero adds nothing to the gameplay itself but it does add more individuality to the hero. Customization is also where the player will need to go to though, to set up a loadout for their hero. To customize a hero, players will choose Customize from the main menu, select Heroes and then the warrior they wish to alter. Once the warrior has been selected, the player will need to choose Customize again from the new menu. Here players can either customize the gender and gear appearance of their hero or customize which abilities their warrior is currently using. Appearance options include outfits, traits, tattoos, ornaments, color schemes and gear materials (seems to be more of a color change than texture). Other than gender, the natural physical appearance of the warrior cannot be altered. Ability options include which feats are used in-game (most will have to be unlocked first), which execution moves are available and which emotes to use to taunt enemies or rally teammates. Game Modes As seen earlier in this article, there are multiple game modes in For Honor. They are: *Duel - 1v1 best 3/5 *Brawl - 2v2 best 3/5 *Skirmish - 4v4 Team Death Match. Players vs AI *Elimination - 4v4 Death Match. Players vs Players *Dominion - 4v4 Objective Capture Mode. Players and AI support troops battle for domination and points *Story Mode - Single player campaign. Learn more about the Faction War and Apollyon , the leader of the Blackstone Legion . Practice Modes There are four types of Practice Modes - Basic, Advanced, Duel and Free Mode. The Basic mode is a repeat of the tutorial players initially complete at the beginning of the game, except this time, the player chooses the hero to complete it with. While the basic controls are the same, each hero has a different playstyle. Players will learn Guard, Guard Break , dodging, light and heavy attacks as well as basic moves. Advanced Practice delves deeper into the specifics of the hero type with the goal of helping the player to become more comfortable with that hero. Players will learn Parry, External Blocking, and how to use the Revenge Meter. Both modes can take the player into the basics of capturing a zone. Completing the Advanced Mode for the first time, awards the player with 1500 Steel . Free Mode is a practice introduction to Dominion gameplay. The player, along with 3 AI teammates face and AI opposing team for domination of the battlefield. This mode only lasts as long as the player's hero stays alive. Defeat will end the match. AI allies can be revived by the player but the player cannot be revived by AI. Duel Practice is a 1v1 best of 5 rounds. Art of Battle The Art of Battle article details how combat works in For Honor. The Faction War The Faction War is the persistent cross-platform conflict between all three factions. Vikings, Knights, and Samurai. It is the reason players are asked to pick a faction at the beginning of the game. All player and bot activity during gameplay (with the exception of Practice Modes and Campaign ) determines the outcome of the Faction War. The war runs in two-week rounds for a total of 10 weeks. All players will receive rewards at the end of the season, based on their faction's rank at that time. There will be an off-season period before the next 10 week season begins. The Faction War map is updated every 6 hours. War Assets War Assets are earned at the end of multiplayer matches and are used to determine a faction's ownership of a territory. Players can place War Assets in their own territory to defend it, or place them in an opposing faction's territory in an attempt to help take it. If a player does not place their War Assets, the game will do it for them. At this point, the player will not have the choice of placement. Feats Feats are abilities that are earned by playing For Honor. When a player selects a hero, they will be able to place up to four feats in that hero's loadout. A Once the player is in the game, the Feats are not immediately available but are unlocked during gameplay, based on the experience earned during combat. Some abilities remain passive and are automatically applied. Others require a directional press on the D-Pad (console) or a specific key (PC) to enable. Heroes played for the first time, will not have feats available at first as they have not yet been earned for that character. Feats activation is reset at the beginning of each match. Category:Gameplay